deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-02-06 - Gomorron Sverige Interview
Dead by April was interviewed on February 06, 2012 by the Swedish TV-channel SVT in the morning show Gomorron Sverige. The interview took place two days after the band's performance in Vide Arena, Växjö during the Eurovision Song Contest, where the band qualified to the final. Jimmie and Zandro were precent for the interview, as well as the other winner from Växjö, Loreen. Main topic discussed was of course the Eurovision Song Contest. The interview was done by Marianne Rundström and Johar Bendjelloul. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phzk3s68ZaQ Script : The interview was done in Swedish and is therefore translated into English. Q: Dead by April, did you manage to party after the victory? Zandro Santiago: I never thought that I could manage it because I was very, very tired. But when the party mood got on, you know, I was so happy and glad. It kept on all night, Q: And metal in Eurovision Song Contest, it is a bit unexpected! Could you imagine this outcome? Zandro Santiago: Yes and no. We are not in to compete. Honestly I didn't think about the actual competition until the last day. Then it hit me that it would have been quite fun to win. Q: But my goodness, you are going to the Globe. Now you have to be competitive? Zandro Santiago: No. Jimmie Strimell: It just feels like a really fun experience. Q: Jimmie Strimell, this is he first time we have serious growl in Eurovision. Did you think that your vocal style would suit the competition? Jimmie Strimell: I didn't know how it would be received but apparently it worked. It feels quite fun. Q: How did you feel when you heard that you passed through to the final? Zandro Santiago: There's so much love. It was a little shocking but also much joy. Jimmie Strimell: It was a relief. You sat there and was so tense and then you got to get up and play again. Prove that metal works. Q: What does this say about the metal genre's position when you pass on to the final? Jimmie Strimell: It works great apparently. People may not have dared to show it before in the same way. Now it feels as if it has become more open. Q: How was it being on stage? ''' '''Zandro Santiago: It was very hard. First rehearsal with cameras and that piece, I was of course completely lost. Q: How many cameras were there? Zandro Santiago: Around eight. Q: It was not the first time for Dead by April either. You were in last year, although you didn't compete. Let's check it out, it was a number with Lena Philipsson. ''' '''Q: Was it during this number the idea of actually being a part of the competition was born? Zandro Santiago: Yeah, you can say that. Jimmie Strimell: Yeah, we got a taste for it. Q: What was it that attracted you? Zandro Santiago: It's the whole production mainly. To take part of such a big production with so many talented people. Q: You already have a fanbase and many bands that already been around for a while tend to hesitate for a thing like this. How did you resonate? Jimmie Strimell: We see it as an opportunity to reach out to even more people and play another huge show. To proceed was just a plus. Q: Have you been afraid to scare off your fans with such a commercial thing? Zandro Santiago: No, they know where they have us. We do thing to one hundred percent. Q: Did you notice yesterday when you were out that now all recognize you? Zandro Santiago: Well, we were barely out yesterday. Jimmie Strimell: It was probably mostly on the train and on the hotel. Q: Yeah? What happened? ''' '''Jimmie Strimell: No, it was sleep, eat and go by train. Q: Are you up for Baku in May? Zandro Santiago: Why not? Jimmie Strimell: Another great gig. Q: Thanks for coming here today, and before Baku you have a show in Globe arena. Zandro Santiago: It's gonna be so much fun. Q: Who will be the hardest opponent? Zandro Santiago: We don't see it that way. It's only friends.